Pokemon Flaming Crimson, Freezing Indigo, Blooming Violet
Pokemon Crimson, Indigo and Violet are a series of Fakemon games set on the Insel region, which is a big island in the middle of the ocean,it has it's own Pokemon league and it's inhabited by pokemon and trainers. Story You (the trainer) have just arrived at your home in Insel, and it turns out there is an evil organization named Team Unglück, who wants to awaken the legendary Urzustand and wreak chaos all across the world, will our hero be able to become the champion, catch all Pokemon and save the entire world? You know the answer is yes, but pretend as if it's a surprise that's still gonna be answered. Main characters 'Trainer character:' The trainer character is the one controlled through the whole adventure, it can be either male or female (depending on the player's choice) as of usual, the trainer gets one out of 3 starters, 5 pokeballs and a Pokedex,and then it's up to him/her to journey through the land, catching all Pokemon they can and fighting fellow trainers. 'Champion Victor:' The champion of the Insel league, you meet up with him often in the adventure as he helps you get further into your journey, he teaches you to catch Pokemon, and fights 2 Team Unglück admins along side you, until you reach the top of Battle Tower and kick his Pokemon's poor sorry butts. 'Professor' Acacia: The local Pokemon professor, she researches Pokemon myths such as Mew, Arceus, etc. She loves Fairy types. Locations The Insel region is relatively big, with that, there are quite a few locations, let's take a look, shall we? Anfang town: The first town, it has your house, Victor's house, a PokeLab where you choose your starter, and there's the dark type gym (which is the last one) Rockberg city: A city that houses a big mountain, the Rockberg gym, and it's where you get the Monolith badge. Trinken city: A city on the ocean,accessed through a bridge, the Aqua badge is achieved here. Flora town: A natural and ecologic town, the Leaf badge can be acquired in this town's gym, which is a big flower shop. Kämpfen city: A city of fighters and strong trainers, the Fist badge is achieved at the gym (stadium) Biene city: A city with various bug Pokemon, it's gym is the only with wild Pokemon, all of them being bug types, the gym is a giant hive and houses the Bee badge. Abra island: A floating island, which can only stay like that with the power of psychic Pokemon, it's gym is a palace that houses the Hex badge. Gruft town: This town does not have a Pokemart (same goes with Kämpfen), it houses a cemetery that houses the gym that houses the Spirit badge. 'Battle Tower:' After fighting a bunch of trainers, catching a bunch of Pokemon and collecting all 8 badges, you gain access to the Battle Tower, each of the 4 floors has one of the Elite 4 trainers, at the very top is the Championship Stadium, where you face off against Victor and gain the title of Insel League Champion 'Legend Tower:' This is an empty tower inhabited by the 2 legendary Pokemon Flammenwunder and Frorenen, after fighting and capturing either of the 2, Team Unglück manages to awake Urzustand, who proceeds to be the final boss (after a long and tedious climb to the top of the reformed Legend Tower) Insel League As said before, Insel has it's own Pokemon League, consisting of 8 Gym Leaders, the Elite 4 along with the champion. Gym Leaders Alan. Rock type gym leader: Alan is the gym leader of Rockberg City, he is the one to own the Monolith badge, as aways, he's the easiest gym leader to beat. Pokemon Team: Rockitty (male) LvL.12 Purrlder (female) Lvl.20 Prizes: HM01 Rock Smash Monolith Badge. Nymphe. Water type gym leader She is the leader of the Trinken gym, when she's defeated she gives you the Aqua badge. Pokemon Team: Marill (male) Lvl. 21 Azulanjo Lvl.20 Blaudrachen Lvl.37 Prizes: HM02 Surf Aqua Badge Alice. Grass type gym leader Alice leads the Flora town gym, she uses grass types and owns the Leaf badge Pokemon Team: Blattsaur (male) Lvl.30 Stegostem (male) Lvl.45 Prizes: TM29 Vine Whip HM03 Flash Leaf Badge Miles. Fighting type gym leader Miles (Pronouced: Me-less) is the leader in Kämpfen city, his gym is a stadium (con(conveniently enough) he owns the Fist badge Pokemon Team: Pancham (male) Level 28 Pangoro (male) Level 47 Prizes: TM57 Brick Break HM04 Strenght Fist Badge Tiera. Bug type gym leader Tiera is a young blond trainer who leads the Biene city gym, she's the one to give you the Bee badge, her gym is the only ever where you can get wild Pokemon, as bug types are attracted to the giant hive shaped gym. Pokemon Team: Trapinch (female) Level 10 Nincada (male) Level 15 Ninjask (male) Level 30 Prizes: TM18 Infestation Bee badge Alexandre. Psychic type gym leader Alexandre is the Psychic gym leader, the convenient thing is, the previous gym is where many bug Pokemon can be caught, his gym is a palace that can be found on Abra Island. Pokemon team: Abra (male) Level 15 Kadabra (male) Level 30 Alakazam (male) Level 40 Prizes: HM05 Fly Hex badge Angelica. Ghost type gym leader Angelica is the gym leader of Gruft town, she's a specialist in Ghost types, her gym is located in the middle of a cemetery, she's the one to give you the Spirit badge. Pokemon team: Duskull (male) Level 34 Drifblim (female) Level 30 Cofagrigus (male) Level 40 Prizes: Spirit Badge Shinobu. Dark type gym leader Shinubu is the Anfang town gym leader, and an admin of Team Unglück, he is fought TWICE: Once in the gym to get the Lunar badge and another time at Team Unglück's HQ, after the second time, you can talk to him to get the Master Ball X, the only thing able to catch Urzustand. Pokemon team: First Battle (Gym): Absol (female, holding Mega Stone) Level 42 Houndoom (male, holding Mega Stone) Level 41 Darkrai Level 65 Second Battle (Team Unglück HQ): Absol (female, holding Mega Stone) Level 53 Houndoom (male, holding Mega Stone) Level 52 Darkrai Level 76 Prizes: First Battle (Gym): Lunar Badge Second Battle (Team Unglück's HQ): You must talk to him after the fight to recieve the prize, which is the Master Ball X ' ' Elite 4 As aways, there are 4 elite trainers that are better than the gym leaders and newbies, once you beat one of them, you recieve an "Elite Medal" which is a badge, except they're all round and golden with lil' paterns. Iron. Fire type elite trainer Iron is specialized on Fire types, after being defeated, he'll give you the Blaze medal Pokemon Team: Charizard (male) Level 40 Typhlosion (male) Level 40 Blaziken (male) Level 40 Emboar (male) Level 40 Victini Level 65 Prizes: Blaze medal Christine. Ice type elite trainer As the ice type elite trainer, she is aways sporting winter clothes, after defated, she gives you the Snow Flake medal. Pokemon team: Beartic (female) Level 50 Vanilluxe (female) Level 50 Avalugg (female) Level 50 Glaceon (female) Level 50 Regice Level 75 Prizes: Snow Flake medal Richard. Steel type elite trainer Richard is fought at the 3rd floor of the Battle Tower, he specializes on Steel types, the Ingot medal is goten from him. Pokemon team: Klinklang Level 60 Aggron (male, holding Mega Stone) Level 60 Aegislash (male) Level 60 Registeel Level 60 Metagross Level 85 Anna. Electric type elite trainer Anna is the last of the 4 elite trainers, she might look friendly, but looking friendly =/= BEING freindly, her Pokemon will kick your's butt. Pokemon team: Dedenne (male) Level 70 Pikachu (male) Level 70 Jolteon (female) Level 70 Luxray (female) Level 70 Raichu (male) Level 95 Insel Champion Victor Victor is your (the player's) best friend is also the champion of the Insel league, his team is one of the strongest to come about during the story (hope you have a lot of max revives and max elixirs) Pokemon Team (Battle Tower fight): Naurefeuer level 80 Carchadrako level 80 Blazerex (male) level 85 Vinetopus (male) level 85 Drakvenom (male) level 85 Haxorus (male, holding Haxorite) level 90 Pokemon Team (Legend Tower fight): His main team is not leveled up, but his beast of a Haxorus was switched for a Level 70 Frorenen/Flammenwunder (only in Violet, since only one of the legendaries is available in the others) Pre-order This is more of a "Fan list" thing, since it is/will be free (in case I ever get to make it in some way) just sign in this section, and you'll get the latest news such as hints on upcoming designed Pokemon and free event Pokemon. Just sign this section and you're officially in the Fan list. Pokemon This would take up space, so a link to a page shall be provided: Insel dex New things * 'Digging: '''No, I don't mean the move "Dig" there is a random NPC in Rockberg that will give you (the player) a shovel as a key item, you can use said shovel to dig and find items like Mega stones and our next new thingy: *'Bugs: 'Bugs (as in, insects) are mostly beetles that can be found with a shovel, there are 3 different sizes, small, medium and large. out of 100%, you have a 70% chance of getting a small one, a 27% chance of getting a medium and 3% for large. '''Small bugs:'They don't do much, they can be sold for 100-200 Pokedollars. 'Medium bugs:'They can be held by Pokemon, if a bug Pokemon holds it, it's base stats are raised by 10 as long as the Pokemon holds it. Medium bugs can be sold for 500-600 Pokedollars. 'Large bugs:'They can be held by Pokemon, if held by a bug Pokemon, it's base stats are raised by 30 as long as the Pokemon holds it. Large bugs can be sold for up to 1500 Pokedollars (so much for being rare) EDIT: Large bugs are also used for a special lil' thing coming in soon... No, it is NOT a bug type Eeveelution, or anything... * '''Pokemon costumizing: '''You can now have your Pokemon have accessories, and no, not like those silly hold items that you think will help when in reality you just gave to a Pokemon of the wrong type or it really does nothing. You can buy accessories, go to a new Pokemon tab called "Customize" and you can put the accessories and/or clothes on your Pokemon, then those thing you put on it will actually show in battle, but you can only put one accessory and one piece of clothing at a time (I.E.: a cap and a collar or a shirt and sun glasses) which means you can't flood your Pokemon with stuff to the point where the accessories seem to become a Pokemon of their own. You can also re-nickname your Pokemon in the "Customize" tab, which makes the Name Rater pointless...D'X Category:Games Category:Fanon